


Simple Tastes

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's happy with his sex life as it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Tastes

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2015 fest.   
>  Day eighteen prompt(s) used: Say something…anything, Acid pops, Lavender, Face.  
> Kink: watersports (ish).   
> You knew I had to include my OTP at some point, right? :)
> 
> **Beta(s):** Lilyseyes and Emynn. *smooches* 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Simple Tastes

~

Harry knew he shouldn’t be shocked by Draco anymore. They’d been having these pub meetings for months, and Draco had told Harry about every exotic sex act imaginable, and had asked every invasive question there was about his love life. But the one he’d just asked was over the top, even for him. Harry knew his shock had to be showing on his face.

Draco smirked, sipping his drink. “Say something, Potter. Anything.” 

Harry shook his head. “People actually do that?” 

“Oh yes.” Draco traced the rim of his goblet with his fingertip. “People do lots of things.” 

“Indeed they do,” came a smooth voice. 

Harry grinned as Severus slipped into the booth beside him. “Thank Merlin you’re finally here.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “What have you done now, Draco? Harry looks as if you tried to make him drink something made of acid pops.” 

“Oh please.” Draco snorted. “I tried to talk him into joining me with a lavender martini like a civilised man, but he insists on sticking to ale.” 

“I like ale,” Harry said, taking a sip. “A lavender martini sounds like drinking perfume.” He shuddered. 

“I must agree,” said Severus, signalling the bar elf. A moment later a firewhisky appeared in front of him. He took a sip, licking his lips.

“Of course you do,” said Draco. “You have to sleep with him later.” 

Severus smirked, his hand settling on Harry’s thigh. “There is that,” he agreed. “So, what ‘things that people do’ were you discussing before I arrived?” 

Harry coughed. “According to Draco, some people get off by other people peeing on them.” 

“Watersports.” Severus’ eyebrow went up once more. “That’s a bit...advanced.” 

“Wait.” Harry blinked. “Have--?” He glanced at Draco and lowered his voice. “Have _you_ ever done it?” 

Severus coughed. “This probably isn’t the time or place to discuss it.” 

“That means you have.” Harry bit his lip. “Who with?” 

Draco pursed his lips. “Well, that’s my cue. Astoria will be waiting up for me.” Draining his lavender martini, he stood. “See you two next week.” 

As he walked away, Severus huffed. “Ignore him, he loves to stir up trouble.” 

Harry frowned. “It wasn’t with him, was it?” 

“With Draco?” Severus’ expression was genuine astonishment. “Salazar, no!” 

Harry relaxed. “Who, then?” 

Severus rolled his eyes. “I’ve witnessed it, I’ve never participated, however.” 

“Do you want to?” Harry asked, suddenly shy. 

Severus smiled. “Actually, I rather like what we do.” 

“Oh.” Grinning, Harry leaned close. “Maybe we should go do some of it, then.” 

“That,” said Severus, standing and extending his hand to Harry, “sounds quite acceptable.” 

Harry took Severus’ hand, and as they exited, he squeezed Severus’ fingers. Let Draco have his exotic pastimes, Harry had Severus, and it was more than enough. 

~


End file.
